La Princesa Telmarino
by lovelyvampire93
Summary: Los Pevensies junto a Caspian logran rescatar a una muchacha encarcelada injustamente por fieles seguidores de Miraz ¿El unico problema? ella no habla, teniendo que ser educada y cuidada por los reyes, ¿Huelen amor en el aire?
1. El rescate

**Hola!!!! bueno aqui les voi a presentar mi nueva historia, esta vez de Narnia. Espero que les guste, este primer capitulo es más como una introduccion por eso es tan corto, yo generalmente escribo entre 6 a 9 hojas del Word. Recien en el siguiente capitulo vamos a ver a los Pevenises y a Caspian.**

**Una cosa que me gustaría aclarar es que les cambié las edades a los personajes asi quedan mejor con la historia, a continuación les pongo las edades:**

**Peter: 19  
Susan: 18  
Edmund: 16  
Lucy: 13  
Caspian: 19**

**Y ahora les presento la nueva historia, recuerden que los reviews nos ayudan a los escritores a mejorar dia a dia y nos impulsan a escribir más, así que dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones y/o dudas.**

* * *

_¡Klang! ¡Klang!_

El sonido de las cadenas retumbó dentro de mi celda. Cadenas que se encontraban amarradas a mí durante estos años. Ya no recuerdo lo que era mi vida antes de estar amarada. No recuerdo si alguna vez tuve a mi madre, algún padre y tal vez un hermano. No recuerdo como era sentir el viento juguetear con mi cabello, el sol brindándome su calor, correr por los pastizales.

Ser libre.

Todos estos años encerrada. Me pregunto ¿Qué día será hoy? ¿Es de noche o es un hermoso día? ¿Durante qué estación estaremos?

Ni siquiera conozco la razón de mi permanente estadía aquí, tampoco se por cuánto tiempo permaneceré, cuando saldré, o simplemente si alguna vez podré volver a recuperar mi libertad.

Mi vista baja hacia mi cuerpo, manchado de mugre, polvo y sangre…mi propia sangre. Mis manos se encuentran unidas por cadenas al igual que mis pies, mis muñecas y tobillos heridos, sangrando, se puede observar como esa parte de mi piel se encuentra al rojo vivo luego de haber luchado en varios intentos de liberarme en vanos.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta ser abierta seguido por unos pasos acompañados de risas malévolas. Cierro mis ojos fuertemente, sabiendo muy bien quienes son esas personas y su propósito de su macabra visita.

_

* * *

_

_¡Boom!_

Mi cuerpo cae fuertemente al suelo, mis manos y rodillas amortiguando la caía, pero al estar tan débil debido a la falta de movimiento y a la poca alimentación, no resisten mi peso y caigo cansada.

Siento algo cálido recorrer toda mi espalda, algo cálido y húmedo. Siento como recorre toda mi espalda y finalmente observo el líquido rojo de mi sangre caer al suelo.

Siempre es así.

-¿Piensas decir algo?-escuché la voz de uno de los hombres mientras reía al mismo tiempo que los demás. Yo solamente me limité a quedarme acostada en el suelo, rezando que esto acabara y que finalmente logre morir tranquila y pacíficamente.

-¡Contéstame, sangre sucia!-gritó el hombre mientras sentí como volvía a ser levantada y escuché el sonido del látigo ser agitado antes de que volviese a golpear fuertemente contra mi espalda.

Mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente, tratando de suprimir las miles lágrimas que trataban de brotar y correr por mis mejillas. Trataba de olvidarme el dolor. El sufrimiento.

"_Lo importante es que no te importe que te duela"_

Luego de unos cuantos azotes, los hombres sueltan mi cuerpo y siento como caigo casi sin vida al suelo. Exhausta.

Mi respiración se entrecorta, la sangre sigue brotando.

Mis ojos comienzan a mirar mi habitación de tortura, compuesta por unos simples muebles, unas enormes ventanas y una enorme puerta entre abierta.

De repente, observo como una cabeza se asoma por la puerta. La cabeza comienza a mirar en varias direcciones hasta que se encuentra con la horrible escena de mi tortura y observo como mira horrorizado. Debido a la lejanía de la puerta y mi cansancio no logré identificar a la figura.

-¡Llévensela a su celda!-escuché como el hombre le ordenaba a sus hombres y casi sentí como sonreía en un alivio al saber que la tortura había finalizado.

_Solamente por hoy._

Los hombres me vuelven a levantar y siento como soy arrastrada por la puerta de atrás que nos llevaba hacia las celdas ocultas. Yo sentí un enorme alivio y antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras nosotros, le eché una última mirada hacia la otra puerta.

Seguía entreabierta, pero no había nadie.

* * *

Sentí como los hombres volvían a encadenarme nuevamente. Volví a sentir el ardor del acero rozar ásperamente mi piel. Era el acero de las cadenas lo que había hecho que mis muñecas y talones se encontraran rojos, a tal punto que éste había abierto la piel y la carne se habría paso.

Ellos me desencadenaban para azotarme ya que mi cuerpo está tan débil que es imposible que lograra escapar. Con el tiempo lograron cansarme, las primeras veces recuerdo haber luchado tanto que logré que los azotazos me dejaran inconsciente.

La sangre sigue brotando de tal manera que el mundo en torno a mí comienza a girar. La celda se convirtió en mi mundo y ahora este estaba girando sin parar. Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre.

Recuesto lo más suave posible mi cabeza en el suelo y cierro mis ojos, tratando de calmarme y olvidarme de los mareos y las náuseas.

_¡Klang!_

Escuchó como el ruido de la puerta se abre, seguido por unos pasos lentos. No escucho risas.

¿Acaso los hombres volvieron nuevamente para darme otra paliza? El nunca me azotó dos veces el mismo día, nunca mandó por mí dos veces.

-¡Por Aslan ¿Qué es esto?!-escuché una voz susurrar, los pasos siguieron hasta que sentí como algo chocaba contra mi pié, provocando que la cadena se moviese y rozara nuevamente mi tobillo lastimado. Solté un gemido de dolor y escuché un grito ahogado provenir cerca de mí.

-¡Mira, hay alguien aquí!-escuché otra voz susurrar, voces que yo nunca había oído antes. Siento como alguien se arrodilla ante mí y sentí como una mano se apoya suavemente en mi cuello.

-Tiene pulso, pero es muy leve-susurró la otra voz luego de alejar su mano de mi cuello. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y observé como la figura pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y el otro por mis pies, alzándome con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes, te salvaremos…-me susurró la figura. Sentí como la figura comenzaba a moverse y luego de varios años, cerré mis ojos para descansar en paz mientras sentí como sonreía.

Una sonrisa genuina.

Una sonrisa de esperanza.


	2. Y asi nos conocimos

**Otro nuevo cap!!! bueno aqui aparecen Caspian y los Pevensies, espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews^^**

* * *

-¿Cómo crees que se encuentra?-

-No lo se, sus heridas son bastante profundas. Su reciente golpiza logró abrir heridas antiguas, incluso algunas lograron infectarse-

-¿Creen que sobrevivirá?-

-Tal vez debería ir por el cordial-

Lentamente abrí mis ojos para poder observar a quienes les pertenecían esas voces tan suaves y pacíficas repletas de preocupación.

-¡Miren, abrió los ojos!-escuché un grito de emoción. Luego sentí un peso sobre la cama…un momento ¿Estoy en una cama? ¿Qué estoy haciendo en una cama?

-No grites Lu, la puedes asustar-giré mi vista y observé a una pequeña niña mirarme. Al momento en el que la miré, observé como sus ojos azules se abrían y brillaban con emoción y sus labios formaban una amplia sonrisa. Su cabellera castaña se encontraba suelta, algunas pequeñas trenzas tenía hechas perfectamente.

-Lamento si ella fue la causa de tu despertar-giré mi vista lentamente, tratando de evitar los antiguos mareos, y allí me encontré con la respuesta al por qué sentí un peso sobre la cómoda cama.

Allí se encontraba un muchacho mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa de lástima. El muchacho debe de ser uno 2 o 3 años mayor que yo supongo. Sus ojos azules, parecidos a los de la niña, se encontraban mirándome con preocupación. Su dorada cabellera hacía que sus ojos resaltaran aún más.

-Aquí traje ropa limpia…oh veo que finalmente despertaste-observé como una muchacha ingresó a la habitación con un par de vestidos en su mano, la muchacha también se veía un poco mayor a mí.

La miré con más determinación para apreciar su belleza. Caminaba con mucha delicadeza y sutiles, como supongo que fue enseñada a actuar como una propia dama. Tiene el cabello suelto y largo, se ve al igual de sedoso que el de la niña. Sus ojos brillan a la luz, haciéndome recordar a los ojos de la niña y del muchacho sentado al borde de mi cama.

-Nos has dado un gran susto, por poco pensamos que habrías muerto-dijo la pequeña niñita con las trenzas mientras se acercaba hacia el muchacho sentado al borde de mi cama.

-Si no hubiese sido por que Ed observó cuando ingresaban al cuarto secreto, no te hubiésemos podido salvar-dijo el muchacho sentado en la cama mientras tomaba a la niñita en brazos y la sentaba en su regazo y allí logré mirar cuidadosamente el parecido.

-Ustedes no fueron los únicos que ayudaron-mi vista volvió a ubicarse en la puerta, lugar por donde otro muchacho se abrió paso por ella, pero éste era mucho mas diferente a las otras personas dentro d la habitación.

Su cabello era oscuro y largo, tan largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros pero igual lo seguía haciendo ver de una forma masculina. Sus ojos eran oscuros, a diferencia de los demás cuyos ojos eran celestes.

Pero lo que lo hacía diferente a los demás era el color de su piel. A diferencia de los otros 3 cuyas pieles eran blancas como la porcelana, el muchacho tenía la piel color tostado, el color perfecto, como si el mismísimo sol hubiese besado su piel suavemente.

_Telmarino._

La palabra surgió en mi mente al momento en que mis ojos observaron al hombre ingresar a la habitación. El tiene que ser uno de ellos, tiene todas las características posibles para ser un Telmarino.

-Lamento ser tan repentino pero, ¿Cómo llegaste a un calabozo?-giré mi cabeza y volví a posarla nuevamente en el muchacho de cabellos dorados sentado junto a la cama con la pequeña niña en su regazo.

Yo solamente me quedé callada. Sin responder. Buscando alguna respuesta en mi mente, pero siendo franca no podía hallarla. Ni siquiera yo misma sabía el por qué me encontraba encarcelada.

-Tal vez no es el momento apropiado para hablar del tema-dijo la hermosa muchacha mientras me miraba y me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, yo solamente la miré unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a la niñita.

-¡Pero que inapropiado de nosotros, no nos hemos presentado!-dijo la niñita mientras se bajaba del regazo del muchacho y se acercaba hacia mi con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Mi nombre es Lucy y ella es mi hermana Susan-dijo la niñita mientras se señalaba a ella misma y luego señalaba la hermosa muchacha que había ingresado con los vestidos, la cual me dedicó una sonrisa luego de que su nombre fue nombrado.

-El es mi hermano mayor Peter, quien junto a mi otro hermano Edmund quien no esta presente, y junto a Caspian ayudaron en tu rescate-dijo la pequeña niña, Lucy, mientras señalaba primero al muchacho sentado en la cama y luego señalaba el otro muchacho. Los dos inclinaron la cabeza luego de ser presentados.

-¿Y qué tal tu? ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?-dijo el muchacho, Peter creo que se llamaba, mientras me miraba de forma expectante, al igual que el resto.

_Nock nock_

El sonido de alguien golpear la puerta provocó que todos despegaran sus ojos de mí para poder mirar a la puerta. Caspian, quien era el más cercano a la puerta, se acercó a ella y la abrió. Allí se abrió paso un hombre con su armadura.

-Lamento la interrupción, fui enviado por el Rey Edmundo para anunciar que en unos segundos se unirá a ustedes-dijo el hombre y luego de hacer una reverencia se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-¡Maravilloso, entonces podrás conocer a nuestro hermano!-dijo Lucy emocionada mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar. Su emoción provocó una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Es cierto, lamentamos que tengas que pasar por esto-dijo Peter mientras me miraba sonrientemente, al parecer lo que dijo fue en un tono humorístico, ya que el resto comenzó a reír.

-Peter no digas esas cosas, la asustarás. Edmund no es tan malo como todos creen que es, una vez que lo logras conocer sabes que el es una buena persona en el fondo-dijo la niña.

-Así que hablan de mí a mis espaldas-escuché como la puerta era abierta seguida por una voz y una persona apareciendo tras ella.

-¡Edmund, volviste!-gritó la niña, Lucy, mientras se alejaba de mi cama y corría hacia el muchacho y lo abrazaba por la cintura debido a que el es demasiado alto para que ella llegue a los hombros.

El muchacho sonrió mientras rodeaba los hombros de la niña con sus brazos y posaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la niña.

-Has llegado en el momento exacto Ed, ¡Ella abrió los ojos, ven míralo por ti mismo!-dijo la niña separándose del muchacho y tomar su mano para tironear de le hasta que finalmente los dos terminaron enfrentados a mi, a un lado de la cama.

Al ver como el muchacho se acercó a mí, pude observar claramente cada aspecto de el. Debe de tener mi edad, debe de ser 1 o 2 cabezas mas alto que yo. Su piel era igual de blanca a la de sus hermanos, pero lo que más me atrajo fueron sus ojos.

Su cabello era tan oscuro que daba la impresión de que era negro, aunque a la luz creo que debe de ser un castaño demasiado oscuro

Sus ojos, a diferencia del resto de sus hermanos, eran de un color marrón, un color que me hacía recordar al chocolate. Una mirada penetrante, tanto que sentía como si él pudiese mirar a través de mi alma. Tan penetrante como si el me pudiese leer como a un simple libro abierto.

-El es mi otro hermano Edmund, el también ayudó a rescatarte. El pudo observar el pasaje secreto que llevaba al calabozo, también logró liberarte de las horrendas cadenas-dijo Lucy y al escuchar la palabra "cadenas" mis ojos automáticamente bajaron para poder observar mis muñecas, las cuales se encontraban vendadas con unas vendas las cuales debían ser cambiadas pronto ya que su blanco color se habían perdido y se habían tornado rojizas sangrientas.

-Lamento no poder salvarte antes, pero era muy riesgoso entrar en la habitación con 4 hombres armados y 1 con un látigo-dijo el muchacho y yo subí mi vista para observar como el subió su mano y pasó su mano por su oscura cabellera y la desarmó mientras miraba al piso avergonzado.

-¡Oh Edmund no digas tonterías, acabas de salvarla!-dijo Lucy mientras me señalaba.

-Lo sé, pero también podría haber evitado los acontecimientos previos-dijo el muchacho mientras dejaba de tocar su cabello para mirar al piso con tristeza.

Con cierta timidez levanté mi mano de la cama y la acerqué hacia el muchacho, tomando la manga de su brazo, siendo lo más cercano a mi alcance. Edmund, como recuerdo que era su nombre, dejó de mirar al suelo para mirar mi mano aferrada a su manga y luego mirarme a mí intensamente.

Lo miré unos segundos tratando de expresar con mi mirada lo que no podía expresar con mis labios. Trataba de decirle que estoy más que agradecida por haberme salvado, que nunca creí que saldría alguna vez de allí, que le debo mi vida, que ya no tenía más esperanzas hasta que el apareció en mi celda y me salvo.

Que no se sienta culpable.

Aparentemente el entendió el mensaje ya que el me miró fijamente a los ojos con su intensa mirada y me dedicó una sonrisa. Al ver como el me sonreía sentí un calor interno dentro de mí que provocó que mi mano soltara su manga y que mi vista bajara y esquivara la suya.

-El problema es que todavía no ha logrado contarnos la razón de su encarcelamiento-dijo Peter mientras se paraba abruptamente de la cama y comenzaba a caminar dentro de la habitación.

-Debe de estar asustada, imagina el tiempo que ella tuvo que estar allí sola-dijo Susan mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano son cierta simpatía.

Yo los miré unos segundos antes de posar mis manos derechas en la cama y tratar de hacer fuerza para sentarme, pero sentí un dolor punzante recorrer todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mis manos y espalda, logrando que me retuerza de dolor y caer nuevamente vencida a la cama.

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Caspian mientras se paraba y se inclinaba hacia delante para poder tomar mi hombro suavemente. Yo simplemente me alejé de su contacto rápidamente y lo miré asustada, no queriendo que el me tocara.

El es un _Telmarino._

Caspian me miró sorprendido, al igual que el resto de la gente. El luego giró su cuerpo para mirar a los demás con la misma cara de sorprendido.

-Solo trataba de ayudarla-dijo Caspian mientras levantaba las manos en el aire, como hace un pequeño niño cuando lo encuentran haciendo algo que no es debido y el niño se defiende levantando las manos en el aire inculpándose.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-preguntó Lucy mientras me miraba preocupada, yo solamente me limité a asentir con la cabeza y observé como esta vez, Peter fue quien se acercó hacia mí y antes de que me pudiese rozar, me alejé de su contacto rápidamente.

El me miró sorprendido al igual que los demás. Luego giró su vista para mirar curiosamente al resto de la gente al igual que Caspian había hecho anteriormente.

-No puedes sentarte tu sola, necesitas ayuda-dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama al igual que Peter había hecho anteriormente.

-Aparentemente no quiere nuestra ayuda, no confía en nosotros-dijo Peter mientras apoyaba su hombro en un mueble, dejando todo su peso en el mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo planeas sentarte tu sola si no puede moverte sin hacer fuerza? Lograrás que tus heridas vuelvan a abrirse y no creo que esta vez podamos para la sangre-dijo Susan mientras me miraba preocupada.

Yo giré mi vista para encontrarme con la misma mirada penetrante que antes había provocado que la esquivara. Me mordí el labio interior, avergonzada de lo que estaba pidiendo y de la manera en la cual lo estaba haciendo.

El acaba de salvar mi vida y yo estoy reprochándole que cuide de mí.

-Creo que quiere que tú lo hagas, Ed-dijo Lucy mientras giraba su cuerpo para mirar a su hermano, el cual al oír esto abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y miró al resto de la gente en la habitación, los cuales también se encontraban aún más sorprendidos.

Temblorosamente y a paso lento, se acercó a mi cama mientras me miraba curiosamente. El se inclinó hacia delante de tal manera que el me pudiese levantar.

-Tú levántala y yo acomodaré su almohada de tal manera que ella pueda permanecer sentada ¿De acuerdo? Tan solo tenla unos segundos y mucho cuidado Ed, recuerda sus vendas-dijo Susan mientras se acercaba y se posaba al lado de su hermano.

-No creo poder hacerlo, no soy tan cuidadoso como Peter-dijo Edmund mientras me mirada tristemente, yo solamente me dediqué a estirar mi mano y volver a tomar la manga de su brazo.

-Aparentemente confía solo en ti Ed, debe ser porque tú fuiste el que la encontró y la salvó-dijo Caspian mientras se acercaba y posaba su mano en su hombro.

El me miró unos segundos de forma curiosa y al mismo tiempo sorprendido antes de acercarse a mí y rodear mi cintura suavemente con sus brazos y sentarme suavemente, sus brazos nunca dejando mis caderas.

Para estar más cómoda, yo levanté mis brazos y rodeé su cuello para poder tener soporte y dejar a Edmund más tranquilo y con menos peso mientras yo hundía mi cabeza entre su cuello, de alguna manera abrazándolo y agradeciéndole todo lo que está haciendo por mí.

-De acuerdo, ya puedes soltarla-dijo Susan a lo que Edmund volvió a apoyarme con suavidad en la almohada, ahora yo me encontraba sentada y mucho más cómoda. Yo me dediqué a asentir en forma de agradecimiento hacia ellos.

-Bien hecho Ed, por primera vez fuiste amable con una chica-dijo Peter mientras empezaba a reír. Observé como Edmund se sonrojaba y golpeaba el hombro de su hermano. Yo bajé mi vista mientras volvía a sentir ese calor interno nuevamente.

-Me temo que no se tu nombre todavía-dijo Edmund mientras me miraba curiosamente a lo que yo abrí mis labios para contestar.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Alcé mi mano y toqué mi cuello.

Mi garganta.

¿Q-q-qué me sucede?

-¿Qué le sucede?-escuché como Peter se habría paso entre Susan y Edmund y me miraba preocupado. Yo lo miré a el y a los demás sorprendida y asustada mientras tocaba mi garganta.

-¿Acaso tu…no puedes…?-Susan me miró asustada, sin poder terminar su frase. Observé como Lucy se abrió paso entre sus hermanos para mirarme asustada.

-¿No puede hablar?-preguntó Lucy asustada a lo que yo apreté mi garganta fuertemente mientras abría mis labios y comenzaba a modular, pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca.

Solamente palabras vacías.


	3. Bella

**Muchas gracias a los reviewers y a la gente que agrego mi historia!! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, es un poco cortito, pero espero que les guste^^**

* * *

_(3º punto de vista)_

Luego de que los Pevensie junto a Caspian abandonaran la habitación de la muchacha para que ella pudiese tomar una ducha, se dirigieron hacia el comedor real, lugar donde ellos se sentarían a esperar a que la muchacha terminara con la ducha para unirse a ellos en la cena.

-Pobrecita…-dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a la silla y se sentaba en ella con una triste expresión en su rostro.

-Es una pena que no pueda hablar, nos habría ayudado bastante algún tipo de información-dijo Caspian mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-¡Caspian! No digas tal cosa, la niña debe estar asustada y tu solo piensas en la información-dijo Susan mientras se sentaba en una silla situada al lado de su pequeña hermana.

-Su tiene razón, al parecer ella tampoco sabía que había perdido la voz-dijo Peter mientras se sentaba en su enorme silla, situada a la cabeza de la enorme mesa.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?-preguntó Edmund, sentándose al lado de Caspian. Peter se dedicó a resoplar fuertemente mientras su rostro se tornaba serio mientras pensaba en alguna respuesta.

-¡Debemos cuidar de ella!-dijo Lucy exasperada. Peter sonrió levemente al saber que esa era la respuesta que sabría que su hermanita diría.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Lu, ¿Qué tal si ella es una espía?-dijo Susan mientras arreglaba un mechón de su cabello y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja.

-¿Una espía? No creo que los Telmarinos traten de tal manera a sus espías, créeme Su, yo he visto como sus heridas fueron producidas y debo admitir que ella no es una espía-dijo Edmund, tomando por sorpresa al resto de sus hermanos y a Caspian.

-¿Puede ser que tengas cierto interés en ella?-preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y ella pudo jurar haber visto un tinte rosado posarse en las mejillas de su hermano.

-Solo estoy diciendo lo que es obvio, Lu-dijo su hermano mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lucy se encontraba a punto de protestar cuando de repente Helen, una de las sirvientas del castillo, ingresó al comedor real.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, Su Alteza-dijo Helen mientras ella agachaba su cabeza en forma de reverencia.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Peter a lo que Helen subió su vista para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-La señorita ya se encuentra bañada y preparada para acompañarlos en la cena-dijo Helen y al momento en el que terminó su frase, Lucy se bajó se su silla con una sonrisa de emoción plantada en su rostro.

-¡Dile que se apresure!-dijo ella sonrientemente, emocionada por ver a su nueva amiga. Helen simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa a la pequeña Lucy.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, ella se encuentra en esta misma sala, mi reina-dijo Helen mientras sonreía pícaramente. Lucy se le quedó mirando de forma dudosa, al igual que el resto.

-Vamos, sal. No tengas miedo, ellos no te harán daño-dijo Helen mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar detrás de ella, y luego de varios segundos, una figura salió por detrás de ella.

Todos en la habitación soltaron un grito ahogado al observar detalladamente a la muchacha parada en frente a ellos.

-¿Acaso ella es…?-susurró Susan señalando a la muchacha parada frente a ellos, quien bajó su vista sonrojada. Ocultando su rostro sonrojado bajo su castaña cabellera.

De repente, Lucy se acercó lentamente hacia la muchacha quien se encontraba mirando el suelo avergonzada. Ella estiró su mano y tomó el brazo de la muchacha gentilmente, el cual se encontraba escondido detrás de la muchacha.

Allí Lucy sonrió al encontrarse con unas vendas blancas rodeando las muñecas de la muchacha y allí subió su vista para mirarla con una amigable sonrisa.

-Eres muy bonita-dijo Lucy mirándola. La muchacha subió su vista para mirar a la pequeña reina y luego Lucy rió levemente al observar como las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaban rojizas.

-Oye, que lindos ojos tienes-dijo Lucy mirándo intensamente a los ojos de la muchacha. Las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron más rojas y volvió a bajar su vista para mirar avergonzada el suelo.

-Debo admitir que son de un color peculiar-la muchacha subió la vista para encontrarse con el muchacho de cabellos dorados llamado Peter, posarse a un lado de su hermana y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¿Nos concedería el placer de cenar con nosotros, mi Lady?-dijo Peter mientras tomaba la mano de la muchacha y hacía una pequeña reverencia. Lucy, al igual que el resto, revolearon la vista mientras que la muchacha, sonrojándose aún más, asentía levemente.

Peter la escoltó hacia una de las sillas situada entre Lucy y el. Luego de que ella se sentara, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y aparecieron más sirvientes con varios platos entre sus manos.

Uno de los sirvientes se acercó hacia la muchacha y posó el plato con comida en frente a ella y ella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, inspeccionándolo.

-Delicioso-la muchacha giró su cabeza para mirar a la pequeña Lucy comer de su plato. Ella volvió su rostro y tomó el tenedor entre sus dedos, lo acercó hacia su comida y picó un pedazo del mismo. Luego acercó el tenedor hacia sus labios y tomó el pedazo entre ellos y luego comenzó a masticarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida al encontrar el sabor exquisito, haciendo que ella pinchara muchos pedazos con el tenedor y llevar la enorme bocanada a sus labios para comerlo desaforadamente.

La muchacha escuchó una pequeña risita y giró su rostro para encontrarse con el resto de la mesa mirarla y tapando sus rostros para ocultar leves sonrisas. Ella dejó el tenedor en la mesa repentinamente y volvió a bajar su rostro para que su cabello lo oculte.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, debes estar famélica de la falta de comida-una mano tomó las de la muchacha y ella subió su violeta mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules mirarla con compasión.

-Y luego yo soy el glotón que se come todas las tostadas…-se escuchó una pequeña voz susurrar refunfuñando y la muchacha giró su vista para encontrarse con el muchacho de cabellos negros mirar a Peter con recelo.

-Edmund…-resopló fuertemente Susan mirándo a su hermano menor, el cual abrió sus ojos.

-Es cierto lo que digo, ¿O acaso no recuerdan el hambre que pasé mientras estaba con la Bruja Blanca?-dijo Edmund mientras su ceño se fruncía de enojo.

-Cierto Ed, no parabas de comer-dijo Lucy al tiempo que ella y el resto comenzaron a reír. El solamente se dedicó a resoplar y a volver a su comida.

La muchacha solamente se dedicó a tomar una tostada entre sus manos y estirarla hacia Edmund, el cual subió su vista y la miró sorprendida, al igual que el resto el cual dejaron de reír. La muchacha le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras agitaba levemente la tostada, hasta que Edmund estiró su mano y la tomó.

-Gracias…-susurró Edmund mientras miraba sorprendido a la muchacha, la cual se sonrojó y volvió a dedicarse a comer su comida.

-Se que no puedes hablar, pero ¿Existe alguna manera por la cuál nosotros podríamos saber tu nombre?-preguntó Susan a lo que la muchacha subió su vista y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Podrías escribirlo en un papel-dijo Edmund a lo que la muchacha volvió a bajar su cabeza, sonrojada.

-¿No sabes escribir?-preguntó Peter asombrado, a lo que la muchacha negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Nunca lograste aprender?-preguntó Caspian a lo que la muchacha volvió a negar con la cabeza. Lucy miró asombrada a su hermano mayor, esperando alguna clase de acto.

-Entonces está dicho, te quedarás aquí con nosotros-dijo Peter a lo que la muchacha subió su vista para mirarlo sorprendida. Peter solamente le dedicó una sonrisa y ella giró su vista para mirar al resto de la mesa.

-¡Maravilloso! Seremos grandes amigas-dijo Lucy mientras sobre la silla para poder abrazar a la muchacha, suavemente debido a sus vendas. El resto solamente le dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Eso parece, ella no parece mucho más grande que tu Lu, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Peter a lo que la muchacha giró su vista para mirarlo seriamente unos momentos, pensando en alguna respuesta hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la intensa mirada de Edmund.

Ella levantó su mano suavemente y lo señaló. El resto mirándola curiosamente.

-¿Edmund?-preguntó Susan, a lo que la muchacha asintió rápidamente. Edmund se auto señaló.

-Creo que te está preguntando tu edad-le susurró Caspian a Edmund, el cual seguía mirándo a la muchacha.

-Tengo 16 años-dijo a lo que la muchacha le dedicó una segunda sonrisa y siguió señalándolo.

-¡Oh! ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes 16 años también? ¿La misma edad que Edmund?-dijo Susan a lo que la muchacha dejó de señalar a Edmund para señalarla a ella mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza.

-Perfecto, ya sabemos tu edad-dijo Lu emocionada.

-Aunque todavía no sabemos tu nombre-dijo Caspian al tiempo que miraba detalladamente a la muchacha. Hasta que algo brillante logró captar su vista.

Sus ojos se encontraron mirándo cuello de la muchacha, lugar donde se encontraba un pequeño colgante con una piedra violeta colgando del collar, provocando que ésta brille y atrajera su atención.

Sorprendido, Caspian se levantó alterado y rodeó la mesa rápidamente para enfrentarse a la muchacha, la cual se levantó asustada debido a su repentino movimiento.

-Caspian, ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Lucy, pero el seguía sin prestar atención, sus ojos seguían firmemente posados sobre la piedra violeta brillando.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-preguntó Caspian señalando el colgante, la muchacha bajó su vista y miró la piedra unos segundos antes de tomar la piedra entre sus manos y mirarlo curiosamente.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-preguntó Peter mientras miraba a Caspian y luego a la muchacha y nuevamente a Caspian.

-E-e-ese collar…era de mi…y yo se lo di a…y luego…-Caspian tartamudeó unas varias veces, sin despegar los ojos de la piedra brillante. Luego sus ojos subieron y se encontraron con los ojos asustadizos de la muchacha.

-¿B-B-Bella?-su voz salió en un susurro. La muchacha abrió sus ojos sorprendida, dándole el indicio a Caspian de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Bella soy yo, Caspian! ¿Me recuerdas? Yo te di ese collar-dijo Caspian medio sonriente, medio sorprendido mientras señalaba al collar nuevamente. La muchacha miró al collar unos segundos y luego se acercó lentamente a Caspian con una mirada dudosa.

-¿Acaso no me crees? De acuerdo, ese collar le pertenecía a mi tío y yo lo hurté ya que el color de la piedra me recordaba al de tus ojos-dijo Caspian a lo que la muchacha soltó el colgante para tapar sus labios sorprendida.

-¿Ahora me recuerdas?-preguntó Caspian a lo que la muchacha asintió fuertemente con su cabeza seguido de lanzarse a los brazos de Caspian, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte…-susurró Caspian mientras la abrazaba gentilmente recordando las severas vendas que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

-Caspian ¿Serías tan amable de darnos una explicación?-dijo Peter a lo que Caspian se separó de la muchacha para dedicarle una sonrisa y luego los dos giraron sus cabezas para mirar a los 4 hermanos mirarlos confundidos.

-Tengo el placer de presentarles a una vieja amiga. Ella se Isabella-dijo Caspian sonrientemente mientras sus ojos se volvían a encontrar nuevamente con la violeta mirada de su vieja amiga.


	4. Princesa

**hello! :3 disculpenme por haber tardado demasiado en ubir un capitulo, pero adivinen? ya recupere las notas de mis historia! lo que quiere decir que me va a ser mas facil escribir los capitulos y subirlos mas rapido! :D **  
**Espero que me lleguen muchos reviews porque si no me voy a poner triste y no voy a querer subir mas capitulos :(**

**No soy dueña de esta maravillosa saga, si fuese asi, Edmund seria mio :D**

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Lucy mientras su mirada rotaba. Mirando curiosamente a Caspian y luego a Bella, luego a Caspian y luego a Bella y así seguido.

-Ella vivía en nuestro castillo, ¿Recuerdas?-preguntó Caspian mirando a la mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos, la cual subió su mirada para asentir frenéticamente con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Entonces ustedes eran amigos?-preguntó Lucy señalándolos.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Bella giró su rostro para mirar a Caspian, el cual se encontraba pensando en la respuesta.

Resoplando, Bella se señaló a ella misma unos segundos y luego señaló a Caspian. Los Pevensie la miraron curiosamente.

-¿Tú y Caspian?-dijo Peter confundido. Bella lo señaló a el y asintió frenéticamente, luego tomó la mano de Caspian entre sus manos y le mostró a los Pevensie como se encontraban unidas. Ellos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Edmund abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿¡Ustedes estaban comprometidos!-gritó sorprendido Edmund, a lo que Bella lo señaló mientras asentía levemente, sus ojos evitando la intensa mirada de Edmund.

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Peter mirando a Caspian, el cual giró su vista para mirar tristemente a Susan y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces ella es una…?-comenzó Lucy señalando a Bella con sus ojos abiertos.

-Princesa-terminó Edmund mirando a Bella, la cual seguía con la cabeza agachada, dejando que su cabello oculte su rostro.

-¿Cómo es posible que una princesa sea maltratada y abusada?-protestó Susan, pero nadie obtuvo una respuesta. La única persona que posiblemente tenía la respuesta, era Bella. Quien no podía hablar.

-Mi padre arregló nuestro casamiento con otro rey para unir las paces entre nuestras tierras. Cuando su padre murió, mi padre la llevó a nuestro castillo para que viviese con nosotros, al fin y al cabo en el futuro se convertiría en mi esposa y viviría en ese castillo. Luego de que mi padre murió, ella desapareció-dijo Caspian mientras aferraba a Bella fuertemente junto a el.

De repente, Caspian se alejó de Bella y se acercó hacia Edmund y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Edmund.

-Gracias por salvarla, había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verla-dijo Caspian mirando a Edmund, el cual se limitó a asentir y luego observó como Bella se posó al lado de Caspian y con mucho esfuerzo, subió la vista para mirar a Edmund fijamente.

Ella estiró su mano lentamente y tomó la de Edmund entre la suya. El desprendió sus ojos de los de Bella para bajar la vista y mirar sus manos unidas. Luego subió la vista y observó como Bella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Creo que te está dando las gracias por salvarla-dijo Lucy mientras le sonreía a Bella. Edmund miró a su hermana unos segundos antes de mirar a Bella nuevamente. Luego de unos segundos de mirarse, Bella abrió sus labios ampliamente y bostezó. Caspian y los Pevensie rieron.

-Creo que es demasiado para un día, te hemos preparado una habitación para que descanses y disfrutes de tu estadía en nuestro castillo. Ve y descansa que mañana será un largo día, my Lady-dijo Peter sonriéndole.

-¿Qué sucede mañana?-preguntó Susan, a lo que Peter miró a su hermana con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mañana, mi querida hermana, comenzarán las clases de baile de Lady Isabella.-dijo Peter y luego su vista volvió a Bella, la cual se encontraba con los ojos abiertos.

-La semana entrante daremos un baile formal para presentarte, debemos celebrar tu rescate-dijo Peter a lo que Bella sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó sobre Peter, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, provocando que todos rieran.

Bella se alejó de Peter para volver a bostezar y luego refregarse los ojos, los cuales se encontraban entreabiertos. Caspian se acercó hacia ella y posó su mano suavemente sobre su espalda.

-Déjame acompañarte a tu habitación, me gustaría poder estar contigo unos minutos a solas, si no sería mucha molestia claro-dijo Caspian a lo que Bella asintió levemente y luego los dos se giraron y comenzaron a alejarse de los reyes y las reinas.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por los enormes pasillos hasta que finalmente lograron llegar a la habitación.

-Vamos pasa, esta es tu nueva habitación-dijo Caspian abriendo la puerta. Bella solamente asomó su cabeza para mirar dentro de la lujosa habitación.

Caspian resopló y tomó la mano de Bella e ingresó a la habitación, arrastrando a Bella detrás de el. Luego de ingresar, soltó la mano de Bella y se acercó a un enorme guardarropa, donde sacó un camisón.

-Toma, ponte esto. Son ropas para que duermas más cómoda-dijo Caspian tomando la mano de Bella y entregándole el camisón. El se alejó de ella y salió de la habitación para darle su privacidad.

Varios minutos más tarde, Caspian escuchó como la puerta abrirse y se giró para encontrarse con su amiga esperándolo en la puerta de su habitación.

Caspian le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga antes de ingresar a la habitación y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Bella copió sus movimientos y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Caspian a lo que Bella le dedicó una sonrisa aseguradora.

-Lamento haber tardado en reconocerte, de no ser por ese colgante no hubiese sabido quien eras-dijo Caspian mientras estiraba su mano y tomaba el pendiente entre sus manos para admirar la hermosa piedra brillar.

Bella estiró su mano y tomó la mano de Caspian entre la suya, provocando que el subiese su vista y mirara a Bella. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y Caspian volvió a mirar sus manos unidas.

Observó detalladamente sus manos, luego su vista subió para observar con horror las múltiples cortaduras y moretones en su brazo. Con su otra mano libre, comenzó a acariciar suavemente las heridas, provocando que Bella temblara repentinamente debido al contacto con sus heridas.

-Realmente lo lamento…si yo hubiese podido hacer algo yo…Bella realmente…no…-Caspian tartamudeaba incoherencias. Bella observó como el miraba sus heridas con melancolía.

De repente, el observó como Bella soltaba su mano y ella se acercaba hacia él y lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo. El le devolvió el abrazo rápidamente, acariciando su espalda suavemente sabiendo que debajo de su camisón, más heridas yacían en su espalda.

Luego de varios minutos, Caspian se alejó de ella y se paró de la cama. Bella lo miró curiosamente sentada.

-Es hora de dormir, Bella-dijo Caspian al tiempo que Bella frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. Caspian soltó una fuerte risa.

-Debes descansar, mañana te espera un largo día-dijo Caspian mientras comenzaba a abrir la cama por Bella. Luego de abrirla, tomó a Bella por los hombros y la empujó levemente hasta que quedó acostada en la cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi querida amiga-dijo Caspian al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante para besar suavemente la frente de Bella. El se alejó de la cama y se acercó hacia la puerta para salir por ella, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a su amiga acostada en la cama durmiendo plácidamente.


	5. Lecciones

**Hola mis lectores! Realmente lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo, pero con el colegio estoy a full. Ahora vayamos con la historia!  
No soy dueña de ninguno de estos personajes, si así fuese, Edmund se casaría conmigo 3 **

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Lecciones**

_¡Crack!_

Una figura se abrió paso por la puerta lentamente e ingresó a la oscura habitación. Ésta comenzó a moverse por la habitación con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible. Lentamente se acercó hacia la ventana y tomó las sedosas cortinas en sus manos y jaló de ellas, permitiendo que los rayos del sol penetraran en la habitación.

Caspian sonrió al observar como su amiga comenzaba a dar vueltas en la cama con el seño fruncido, obviamente molesta de que los rayos penetrantes hayan interrumpido con su sueño.

-Un largo dría te espera, mi querida amiga-dijo Caspian acercándose a la cama y sentarse en ella. Bella simplemente resopló y abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que éstos se acostumbraran a la luz.

-Vamos, ¿No estas emocionada que hoy comiencen tus lecciones?-preguntó el, a lo que Bella se sentó en la cama lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo. Caspian no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al observar el cabello desarreglado de su amiga.

-Entonces vístete, mandaré a Helen a que te ayuden con tu vestido-dijo el al tiempo que Helen, la sirvienta, ingresaba a la habitación y hacían una pequeña reverencia.

Caspian acercó su rostro al de su amiga y besó su frente con ternura, provocando que ella se sonroje debido al repentino y tan privado contacto. Luego el se levantó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes recibir una reverencia por parte de la sirvienta.

-Ya esta preparado su baño, señorita-dijo Helen señalando el baño. Bella miró unos segundos la puerta del baño antes de levantarse e ingresar en el baño con lentitud, Helen caminando detrás de ella.

Luego de que Bella se duchase, Helen la ayudo con su vestido y con su larga cabellera y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, en donde se encontraban todos desayunando.

Ella se sentó en su silla situada entre Lucy y Peter y comenzó a desayunar, mientras escuchaba con atención la conversación que mantenían los reyes y reinas.

-Lady Isabella, ¿Esta emocionada de comenzar con sus lecciones?-preguntó Peter con su tono encantador. Bella simplemente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asentía.

-Comenzaremos inmediatamente-dijo Peter, dedicándole una mirada a Susan y luego ella se levantó y se acercó a Bella.

-Cuando termines tu desayuno, ven al salón, te estaré esperando para comenzar con las lecciones-dijo ella y luego salió del enorme comedor.

* * *

-¡Aquí estas!-dijo Susan al observar a Bella ingresar en el enorme salón.

-Bella, el es James. El te enseñará un par de cosas que puedas necesitar-dijo Susan señalando a un hombre alto de cabellos rubios. Luego ésta salió de la sala con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro, dejándolos a los 2 solos.

-Acérquese-le ordenó James a Bella, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Bella se mantuvo quieta unos segundos y luego comenzó a acercarse con lentitud hacia el, hasta terminar a menos de 3 pasos del hombre.

-Usted se me ha sido asignada para instruirla-dijo James y observó como Bella sonreía y señalaba un pequeño libro ubicado en una pequeña mesa del salón.

-Está equivocada usted, mi Lady. No le daré lecciones sobre la literatura-dijo James al captar lo que ella quería decir y estiró su mano hacia ella, lo que provocó que Bella arquease una ceja.

-Baile, mi Lady. Baile-dijo acercándose y tomando su mano, lo que provocó que Bella diera un pequeño brinco, sorprendida por el repentino contacto.

-No se asuste, prometo no hacerle daño-dijo James posando la mano de Bella en sus hombros, mientras que su otra mano rodeaba su cintura.

Bella cerró los ojos unos momentos al sentir la mano de James posarse en su cintura, temiendo que ésta rosara alguna herida que provoque que la lastime. O aún peor, temía que el mismísimo James le hiciera algo.

-¿Mi Lady?-Bella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada confusa de James. Ella se mordió el labio, demostrando su nerviosismo.

-No se preocupe, no la lastimaré. Nunca lastimaría ese bonito rostro que usted tiene-dijo James dedicándole una sonrisa genuina. Bella al escuchar esas palabras sintió el sonrojo subir a sus mejillas.

-Ahora, ¿Bailamos?-preguntó James estirando su mano libre y mirando a Bella unos segundos con una sonrisa. Ella miró sus manos unos segundos antes de estirar su mano y, lentamente, posarla sobre la de James.

* * *

**Lamento que sea muy corto, pero prometo que el próximo va a ser mas largo. Espero recibir muchos reviews con sus opiniones! :3**


End file.
